Crimson Nightmare
by Elena90
Summary: A mysterious Uchiha comes back to Konoha and no one but the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha seen to know e is incredibly powerful and it would appear she was the Hokage's e has also mastered the Eternal Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

''Stop!State your business!''-said the man guarding the gate to Konoha.

A young woman,around 25 years old,with black hair and onyx eyes,stood in front of smiled,finding the man's rudeness amusing instead of offensive told him:"I want to see ,the Hokage."

The man was obviously surprised of her familarity with their leader but he said he'd have his partner bring her to 's when she noticed,or pretended to,the other man who was soundly reality she had seen him even before she had reached the gate but that was something they didn't need to know.

The sleeping man was woken up quite abrubtly when his partner screamed in his ear:"Get up Kotetsu."-He jumped 10 feet in the air and without taking any notice of the woman patienly waiting at the gate,began argueing with the other man whose nam turned out to be Izumo.

It appeared they had forgotten about her so after a few failed attempts to get their attention,not that she was really trying,the woman decided to go and see her old friend without a knew the village like the back of her hand after all.

Reaching the Hokage's office she stopped only to make sure he was alone before entering.

"Hello,Hirizen"-the woman greeted.

"Lady Alexandra."-he said surprised."It's nice to see you again but what brings you has been 5 years."-he finished with a smile.

"Indeed it has know you don't have to call me Lady,though,Hirizen."

"Yeah,I know sensei.I'm sorry to insist but I really need to know why you are back."-her old student told her apologetically.

Thankfully for the Hokage she only seemed amused when she answered.-"Straight to the point,huh?OK,then.I'm here to keep a promise I made to my little a few other things,of course,but they're not important."-she said smiling but her tone made it clear she wasn't going to answer any questions about these other things."I'd like to request a favour from you,though."-she continued.-"Would you place me on my nephew's team as a genin,without anyone knowing anything about me apart from the fact I'm Sasuke's knows part of my powers but I'm sure he'll keep quiet if I told him it's the only way I could stay with him.I don't mind if you make me an ANBU Captain along with being a genin as long as no one knows and it doesn'r interfere with my genin's team don't count as missions,by the way."-Alexandra said all that as if he had already agreed but the Hokage didn't seem to mind.

He didn't even bother just told her he would let her sensei know she would be joining his team and when and where she'd meet Alexandra was about to leave the two idiots from the gate burst into the office saying something about losing Alexandra and that she might be a she nor the Hokage managed to hold their laughter in when they finally noticed were gaping like contemplated staying and helping her old student to explain but she finally decided she was too lazy and left leaving him to handle the distressed boys.

Alexandra just walked around exploring the village she had [created] and noting the way it had spend 10 hours remiscenting about the had gotten dark by the time she decided to go home and then she realised she didn't want to go back to her old couldn't even call it home,not with him wouldn't think about the past,she happened, was nothing even she could do to change it.

Pushing these thoughts at the back of her mind she headed to the time she sensed another chakra in his office so she knocked and waited for the 'come in' before getting into the the Hokage respectfully due to the unfamiliar man Alexandra started analysing had black hair and a face that would've been handsome if it wasn't for the his many recognised him as the Head of Torture and Interogation,Ibiki Morino.

Ibiki was in turn studing the woman in front of was truly beautiful and powerful if her face was any showed no emotion despite the fact she had a small smile and it took everything in him not to gasp as he looked in her first she appeared young and innocent but if you looked,really looked at her you would see so much sadness,guilt and couldn't comprehand how someone so young could have such an old look in her must've read something in his expression because she said:"I'm not that old."-and then she smiled,completely masking her emotions.

Ibiki realised that the Hokage was there only after he had spoken.

"What brings you to my office again,Alexandra?"

The woman in question turned towards the Hokage and said:"I just remembered I don't have a place to you by any chance do something about that,Hirizen?"

Ibiki looked at her,surprised of the informal way she had addressed their leader but reading nothing in her expressiom,he took a glance at the Hokage to find him doing the was about to say something but then the Hokage recovered and spoke:

"Unfortunately,there are no available apartments at the if Ibiki doesn't mind you could stay at his place for the time will also escort you to meet your new sensei."

Ibiki was about to refuse when he saw the Hokage discreetly touching a scrool,signalling that was a he just nodded his head instead.

What the men didn't know was that Alexandra also had seen the gesture and understood it's also noted that her old student hadn't asked her if she choosing to stay silent she thought:'So you don't trust you old sensei,huh?You're finally beginning to learn,but you cannot outsmart me.'She didn't mean anything bad,of course,but if Alexandra had to make a choice between the best for the world and the best for the village she would choose the first was,after all,the first Uchiha and the only one to ever aquire the Eternal Sharingan so it was natural she would have a more global outlook at the events that have or would Hokage also had hoped Ibiki would find out more information about the past,present and future because Alexandra always knew what was happening in the of those were things Ibiki didn't know and wouldn't find out anywhere in the near future because the Hokage thought his former teacher would catch up on their plan if they made had no way to know,of course,that Alexandra already knew.

Breaking her out of her thoughts Ibiki said:''Come,kid,I don't have all day.''

She smirked:''Call me Alexandra.''

"As you wish,Lady Alexandra."-he replied mockingly,wanting to anger he quickly lost his smug look when a startled Hokage said:

''You recognised her?''

Before Ibiki could think of something to say or the Hokage to tell him anything more Alexandra interput them:

''There's nothing to recognise.''-she said,giving the Hokage a warning look that didn't get pass Ibiki's attention.

''Let's go.I thought you didn't have all day.''-using his own words against him she exited the office leaving Ibiki no choice but to follow her.

Outside the building Alexandra stood back,leaving Ibiki at the house was at the end of the village,it's backyard facing the yard was made into a training ground and Alexandra decided to train when Ibiki was showed her her room and after they confirmed Ibiki couldn't cook to save his life,the woman made dinner.

To say Ibiki was surprised would be an understatement because she had used ingrediants he knew he didn't he decided not to question her,not wanting to alienate her considering they would be living together for quite some went to bed but Ibiki only pretended to sleep wishing to see if she'd stay in bed.

Alexandra knew that but choosing to be at least a bit honest with the man she was living with,went to his room.

Ibiki heard her footsteps and imediately tensed when she entered his an atack he was shocked when she spoke.

''I know you're awake."

Not getting an answer she continued:

"It's understandable why you don't trust me and I suppose you won't be falling asleep my points is-do you want to train with me?"

Again Ibiki was shocked but hiding it well,he stopped pretending to be asleep and sneered:

"You mean whether I want to train 're only a genin."

Alexandra only smiled and told him:

"Maybe I am,maybe I'm are you coming or not."

And she once again left,leaving him to follow was beginning to see a pattern there.

Neverless Ibiki got up and went after wanted to know how strong she really was.

In the backyard they decided to use only didn't seem to have any intention to attack first so Ibiki began,appearing behind her in an instant and aiming a punch at her caught it without turning around and with her free arm hit him in the couldn't block fast enough so he was sent crashing into a up he tried to make her lose her balance by sweeping her legs but she jumped faster than he could see and kicked him,again causing him to hit a wanted to make things more interesting so he used genjutsu to have her believe he was a nearbly appeared she was caught but just before she punched the tree,Alexandra changed directions and in a milisecond had Ibiki pinned to the ground.

"I think I win."-she said handing out her hand to help him accepted it but couldn't help but ask:

"How did you get out of that genjutsu?Even jounin have trouble with it."

Instead of a straight answer she smiled:

"I believe we haven't been formaly introduced yet.I'm Alexandra Uchiha."

Ibiki was shocked but managed to say his name before asking:

"Buy...How?I mean,I thought Itachi killed everyone but his little brother!He probably couldn't kill him or something."-he finished curiously.

He instantly regretted saying anything when he saw her eyes darkening with opened is mouth to apologise but Alexandra answered him before he could say anything.

"That's to tell you how I he couldn't kill his mother either."

"You're his mother?!"-Ibiki almost shouted.-"But how's that possible?I thought Mikoto was his mother."

Alexandra smiled sadly:

''I'm Itachi's biological that's something only Itachi,Sasuke,Mikoto,Hirizen and I before you ask his father was his real father.''

Seeing she didn't want to talk about this,Ibiki changed the subject.

"Why do you call the Hokage by his name?''

"That's something only a few people know."-she smiled.-"I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise."-he immediately swore.

''OK,then.I was his sensei when he was up and let me explain."-she quickly added when she saw Ibiki opening his mouth to ask for an explanation.

He did just that.

"I'm older than I look reality I'm older than the First Hokage but I look 25.I'm able to live that long because I'm a master at medical can say I'm immortal in a if my chackra decreases too much I will die."-she finished.

Ibiki was surprised,again,but not enough not to notice that there was something she had left he ponted that out,Alexandra told him:

"You really are observant.I expected nothing less from someone whose job is to gather I didn't tell you was that the jutsu I use to keep myself alive is forbidden and therefore has a side I do even a minor physical activity or use any advanced jutsus I start coughing up quite violently unfortunately."

"That's something no one knows,though and I would like to keep it that way."-she added suddenly stern and treathening.

Ibiki quickly nodded but thought he should tell the Hokage so he could at least try and help her but then he realised that if a woman who could use such a high level medical jutsu to make herself practicly immortal hadn't managed to heal herself,no one was when what she had said really sunk in and he remembered their couldn't keep the worry off his voice when he asked her:

"What about our fight just you OK?"

Alexandra smiled and told him:

"I'm fine."

But she wasn't and Ibiki noticed it.

"No,you're trying to hide it."-he shouted angrily,wondering at the back at his mind why he cared that hardly knew her,after all.

His anger evaporated,though,when she fell to the ground caughing up ran to her and asked her how he could help managed to stop caughing long enough to tell him to get her to her immediately carried her there but even for the secondf it took him she had already stained his shirt was losing a lot of blood and losing it tried to open a cubourt but she fell before she could reach did it for her and she told him to give her the liquid in one of the the time he found it Alexandra had passed out from blood loss. but blood was still pouring from her mouth.

Ibiki panicked but then he composed himself and seeing only one way to save her,he drank the contents of the bottle and kissed her,pushing the liquid down her [trouth].She stopped bleeding but she was still deadly suspected she had another way to replentish her blood supply but he didn't know what and with her wish to keep her condition as secret all he could do was to wait for her to wake up.

He couldn't leave her like that so he changed her clothes and tucked her under the covers of her bed.

Only after he was done he realised how afraid he was she might never wake up,even though he knew someone who had lived as long as her wouldn't die so was also when he noticed how much he had began to care for the woman sleeping peacefully before him.

Ibiki knew he wouldn't fall asleep so he made himself some coffee and sat to let all the information he had been given to sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alexandra cooked breakfast and they set off to meet her new the way there she asked Ibiki:

"So who's gonna be my sensei?"

"Kakashi Hatake."-Ibiki shortly answered not sure how he should act after last night.

"Oh,the Copy Cat he as lazy as they say?"

"How..."-Ibiki started but then he remembered she had already lived in this village so it was only natural that she would remember Konoha's ninjas.-"I yes,he is extremely lazy."

They fell back in silence again.

"So why did you become a genin of all you've been the Hokage's sensei you should be extremely powerful."-he suddenly asked.

"I want to be with Sasuke.I'm not only a genin,though.I'm also an ANBU Captain but I don't want to make that Hirizen and now you know."

"I see."

Before Ibiki could say anything more they arrived and he left without a had a reputation to keep after thought he should apologise later but then he saw her smirking and he unvoluntary smiled at for him Kakashi didn't notice.

The white-haired jounin was too busy examining his new was surprised she was his the Hokage warned him she would be older than his other genin he expected someone around 16,not 25.

Neverless they introduced themselves and deciding Alexandra would reveal herself after the introductions,headed to the Academy.

After the introductions,Kakashi signalled Alexandra and she stepped onto the stared the her wide eyed and whispered,"Aunt".

Alexandra just smiled,spread her arms a bit and Sasuke jumped,huging her.

Sakura,Naruto and Kakashi all looked Sasuke down but keeping her arm on his shoulder the woman said:

"Nice to meet you.I'm Alexandra little one here is my nephew."

"How come you didn't tell me you're an how did you survive the massacra? anyway?"-Kakashi asked.

At his question Sasuke's eyes darkened and Alexandra hugged him tighter as if letting him know she was keeping the smile on her face,she answered.

"I wanted it to be surprise and the other I think is a story for another time."

A time that wasn't coming anytime soon,judging by Sasuke's expression who seemed to know what had took notice of that and changed the subject,asking Alexandra:

"Where were you all this time?I mean,if you're Sasukes aunt you should have been with him,right?"

But his plan to lighten the mood majourly failed seeing as this was another topic that had hit a nerve.

She said:"There were some things that didn't allow me to stay in the village but I promised to come back when I could so here I am."

Kakashi wanted to ask more but her tone didn't invite questions and despite her smile her expression had become stony so he chose to be cautious and kept to the other genin he told everyone to meet him at 5am at one of the training grounds and not to eat breakfast because they would this he left leaving his students to get to know each other.

That night Alexandra trained with Ibiki again but this time making sure she didn't accidentially kill herself.

In the morning they ate breakfast despite Kakashi's warning and set off to do their knew that her sensei would be late so she walked around the village until she sensed his chackra and then joined him to the training didn't seem at least bothered by the fact they were both late but unfortunately Sakura and Naruto had other ideas.

"You're late."-they both yelled.

"He's late and you're early.I'm right on time because I came at the same time as Kakashi."-Alexandra replied.

Kakashi sweatdropped,Sasuke smirked and Sakura and Naruto simply looked confused.

"Why did you call Kakashi-sensei just Kakashi?"-Naruto asked.

The man in question also wanted to know that so he leaned closer to Alexandra,while pretending to read his book.

She simply said:"Respect has to be earned."

Sasuke smirked again,proud of his aunt and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

He then put a clock and explained:"The clock is set for 12.I have three I say start you have to try to take them from gets a bell others will go back to the can use any weapons you won't get a bell unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura looked worried and opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke of all people was worried but said mockingly:"Who's gonna hurt me?You?You wouldn't manage to touch me if I had my hands tied let alone kill me."

But Sasuke surprised him again when he smirked and replied:

"That's you end up dead or severely injured,though,don't say I didn't warn is a force to be reconed with when she wants to be."

"Now,Sasuke,I wouldn't kill our new he's stonger than he looks ,shall we start?"-Alexandra unexpectedly said,shocking everyone yet again.

Kakashi recovered first and without further comment told them to begin.

Everyone jumped and except Naruto of attacked Kakashi head masked her chackra signiture and just watched the fights and the screams in Sakura's case.

Finally,it was her simply walked in the middle of the clearing and let her chakra folw free so Kakashi would detect expected he soon came,facing noted he had pocketed her book while casually saying:

''I advice you to reveal that eye of yours if you want to have any chance of beating your other one while at it,too.''

''What makes you think I'll need it?And how do you know about it anyway?''-he asked suspiciously.

''It's not that hard to open the bingo book.''-she shrugged.''Now,about your other question...''-Alexandra trailed off and activated her Mangeqio 's eye widened and he quickly shut it,pulling down his headband and revealing his own Sharingan,just as his student had adviced him student smirked and attacked,throwing a punch he barely saw even with his dodged it,now regreting dissmissing Sasuke's made a few handsignes but the woman simply copied she did a jutsu which he in turn copied and it went that way for a was getting tired when Alexandra suddenly stopped and said:

''Let's finish this.''

Then she binked back a bloody tear and the former ANBU realized a second too late what she was flames erupted around him,trapping him in a deadly didn't dare move seeing as his student was using Amaterasu,verlasting flames which stopped only after completely destroynig their he would marvel at the perfect control Alexandra had over these supposedly uncontrollable flames but right then he had bigger problems.

Kakashi could only stare as she came closer,calmly put her hand through the fire,getting the bells and retreating her arm,unharmed.

''How...''-he tried asking not quite successfully.

Despite that Alexandra understood him and smiling slightly answered:''I won't be hurt by my own Kekkai Genkkai.I summoned the flames and they obey me and me 're very good with the it's not yours and you had no one to teach you how to properly use it,though.''-she complemented,releasing him.

Kakashi was was obvious she had compelety mastered her Sharingan and he wondered how the hell she was still a man realized he had voiced his question only when she answered.

''I'm not.''-noticing his confusion she elaborated.-''I'm an ANBU but in my spate time you could say.I wanted to be with my nephew but Hirizen already knew my true strenght so we made a deal.''

''You would be both an NBU and a genin.''-Kakashi finished for her.

''Yes.''-Alexandra confirmed,-''Oh,I almost forgot.I meant to ask you whether you'd like me train you to use that eye of yours?''

He was surprised.-''Aren't you angry?I mean,the Sharingan is theUchiha clan's Kekkai Gekkai and they're not usually veru happy when someone else has it.''

Alexandra just smiled and said:''You deserve my gift much more than a lot of those who had yes or no?''

''Yes,of course,but I can't train during the day.''-he quickly gave his wanted to ask what she meant by''her gift'' but he had the feeling it was too personal and now was not the time.

''It's not a problem.I don't sleep much I won't always be able to train you bacause of missions.''

''I when do we start?''-he was eager to start but he would never admit it.

''Tonight at midnight.''-Alexandra shortly replied but she was similig.

''Come on,let's go to the meeting place.''-the moment she started walking the bell rang.

When they arrived Naruto was tied to a tree by one of Kakashi's clones and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the ground beside pink haired girl was trying rather unsuccessfully to flirt with joined them while their sensei stood in front of the group and said:

''I'm not sending any of you back to teh 're dropped from the program permanently.''-they were protesting but his attention was on expected her to be angry on behalf of her nephew but instead she smirked and mounted:''This will be fun.''

Kakashi was surprised she knew he had something else in mind but then again she was an continued his lecture.''You don't think like ninja you think like little you were so focused on Sasuke that you did nothing to help Naruto even though he was rught in front of ,you tried doing everithing on your own and thought that you didn't need anyone's you were the same.''

Sasuke frowned at being compared to the dead last but before he could say anything Sakura angrily asked:''What about Alexandra?''

''Yeah,she didn't get a bell either.''-Naruto shouted but was quickly proved wrong when the woman in question held up a bell so they could all see it.

''Well,as you can see she did get a while she didn't use teamwork which was teh point of this whole exercise,she put me into a position where she could have quite easily killed me so anything I can say will be more offending to me than to her.''-after his monologue the genin's jaws had dropped but Sasuke quickly recovered and smirked:''I warned you.''

''Yes,you did.''-Kakashi easily agreed.-''But even after knowing your aunt's strenght you didn't ask for her help which makes you an even bigger moron than the other two.''

''Shut up.''-Sasuke yelled and charged at Kakashi head man had him pinned to the ground in a second and ordered:

''Sakura,kill Naruto or I'll kill kill both of them if Sakura refuses.''

Naruto and Sakura freaked out while Alexandra calmly oserved the whole scene.

After a minute Kakashi told them.-''I wasn't this can happen in a enemy takes a hostahe and someone if you react like you just did you would have absolutely no chance of survival.''

The kids looked relieved but Alexandra boredly said:'' you would't have been able to anyway.''

''What do you mean?''-Kakashi asked confused.

''Try moving your arm.''-he did so and his arm refused to answer his mental he could question her she held out her hand and showed him a senbon needle.

''But how...?I didn't see it.I should've felt it at least.''

''My senbon a little didn't see it because I threw it that way and you didn't feel it bacause they are coated with one of my special paralysing poisons.''-while explaining she moved in front of hin a placed her palm on his glowed light green,healing him.

''So you're also a Medical ninja?''

''Yep.''-she opened her mouth to say something else but the a sommoning eagle from the Hokage screached above them so she simply shunshied away,leaving a note in Kakashi's opened it and read it aloud:'I won't make it will train same place and time.'  
''What?You're training her without us sensei?I wAlexandra come it!''-Naruto didn't say anything knowing his aunt well enough to know that whatever training they would be doing was beyond him.

''You can't come I'm not training her,we're training is a .''-and he followed Alexandra's lead,avoiding any other qustions.


End file.
